My R (Ducktales Version) one shot
by Disneyunicorn
Summary: if you heard the song my r you will get it it is really good this has suicide in it be warned (none of this belongs to me)


**My R (Ducktales Version)**

 **By Sally Pearce**

 **This is inspired by Ducktales and a song called My R, I own neither of theses also I had to change some of the lyrics. I haven't wrote many fanfictions so keep in mind I am not very good.**

 **Louie's Pov**

 **Just as I was about to take off my shoes**

I was in the green hoodie was near a bridge ready to jump, I know it was crazy and this was dumb I was throwing his life away I have a great life r right. I remember all the pain.

Suddnely I saw here was a duck in front of me wearing a pink bow near the edge of the bridge

 **Despite myself I go and scream "Hey Don't do it,please!"**

Wait what did I just say? She was wasting her life, everyone adored her nearly all everyone preferred her over me to be honest I am jealous wait why do I care she just being pathetic wasting her life! I feel myself sighing like me.

 **The duckling with the pink bow told me her woes  
You've probably heard it all before.**

The duckling cried her eyes filled with sadness, she spoke between her sobs "I I, I could've save her!, I could've save Lena she was my first real friend and I couldn't save all because I am dumb,stupid-

Suddenly I shouted

 **For God's sake please! Are you serious? I just can't believe**

 **That for some stupid reason you got here before me**

 **Are you upset cause you can't have what you wanted?**

 **You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!**

I felt the tears streaming down my face w why did I say that I I am f fine right? What would I know I rob everyone all the time

Flashback:

" **Louie mostly just cries"**

Nobody POV

The duck in the green hoodie was bored he missed spending time with his brothers unfortunately most of time now was spend with Webby they had gotten pretty close to her and even when he was with them and it felt like the only times when he was really paid attention was when ever he did something wrong "Hey! Dewey! I-" "Sorry! I was gonna hang out with Webbs". The depressed,lazy duck tried to call out for Dewey but he had already left as usual. Suddenly he felt tears dripping down his face w why was he crying he was fine,he was just whining again r right like the way he always did.

Flashback ends

The girl with the pink bow wiped the tears off her face and smiled gratefully and said

" **I'm feeling better thank you for listening"**

 **The Next Day**

Louie's POV

I was at the bridge like the day before"yesterday didn't go so well" I look down and sighs "w well here I am "

"w wait is that?" I froze in shock

 **There was a duck with a blue shirt and despite myself, I go and scream"**

This again seriously?! I listened to him like I did with the first person and the blue boy said

 **The duck in a blue shirt told me his woes**

" **You've probably heard it all before**

 **Everyone ignores me, everyone steals**

 **I don't fit in with anyone here"**

Seriously?! This boy gets all the attention that I ever wanted yet he barely notices that he get attention every setence he pull off millions of stupid stunts why is he here?! . The entire family loves him!? he get all the attention he wants, all the attention I want wait why do I care?! Don't look at me like that readers pssh why do I care I am the evil triplet a always h have been besides I don't care! BAKA!

(don't judge me I had to)

Suddenly I feel-

" **For God's sake please! Are you serious? I just can't believe**

 **That for some stupid reason you got here before me**

 **Cause even so, you're still loved everyone at home**

 **There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know!"**

Suddenly the boy in the blue shirt smiles at me and says "I should go I am hungry"

 **Couple weeks later**

 **And like that, there was someone everyday**

 **I listened to their tale**

 **I made them turn away**

… **... A And yet there was no one who**

 **would do this for me, no way I could**

 **Let out all this pain**

 **A couple days later**

I see another person about to jump off the edge of the bridge this again another people wasting their life I sigh "well here we go again"

 **For the very first time, there I see**

 **Someone with the same pains as me**

 **Having done this time and time again**

 **She wore a black sweather ,you could see the makeup running down her face**

And she said

 **I just wanna stop the scars that grow**

 **Ev-e-ry-time that I go home**

 **That's why I came up here instead**

 **That's what the girl in the black sweather said**

 **Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?**

 **I couldn't care less either way**

 **But in the moment I just screamed**

 **Something that I could not believe**

" **Hey, don't do it please!"**

The girl look at me confused I could see it in her fragile broken state she was lost like me h how can I stop, there is no use.

 **Ah what to do?**

 **I can't stop this girl, oh this is new**

 **For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew**

I feel tears dripping down I can't take it she just doesn't deserve

 **But even so please just go away so I can't see**

 **Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!**

She smiles genuninely she look like she has smiled genuninely in years only fake smiles she has a facade just like me facade she looks like she kept up for years I can see it in her eyes

 **I guess today is just not my day**

 **She looked away from me and then she disappeared**

 **The next day**

H huh no one is here suddenly I feel a smile coming up on my face "f finally!"

 **There's no one here today, I guess it's time**

 **It's just me myself and I**

 **There's no one who can interfere**

 **No one to get in my way here**

 **Taking off my green hoodie**

 **Watching my hair blow in the breeze**

 **This small duckling, short as can be**

 **Is gonna jump now and be free**

The same duckling with the black sweather suddenly grabs my hand and says crying "h hey greenie" I suddenly for the first time I genuniely smile **"thank you"**

 **There is gonna be a second chapter if you want to see the family reaction sorry it isn't very good kinda like this story**


End file.
